The chosen one
by goddessluna
Summary: edited Lina's child get's kidnapped. Lina and the gang and the gang are frantic to find the child. meanwhile, a cycle of events ensues that can only be stopped by Lina, but why is the child so important?
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Goddess Luna Here again. Here is another story, that I'm writing. Sorry the chapter is so short. ^.^; Here it is, that first installment in The Chosen One. Hope you like it! Make sure to read and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
It was late in the morning when a very hung-over red head awoke with a serious headache and other various aches and pains. She dressed slowly and went downstairs to meet her friends for breakfast.  
  
They didn't look any better then she did. For the first time in her life she didn't want food. She would throw up if she saw any. She sighed as she trudged to the table. Nobody said a word, they were too nauseated. Suddenly, Xellos appeared looking as cheerful as ever.  
  
"Hmm it seems you had some fun with out me last night," he chuckled evilly and got up and came back to sit at the table. A few minutes later a waiter appeared with tons of food. Everyone turned green and ran for the exit except Xellos, who laughed manically.  
  
After she had finished worshipping the porcelain goddess, she got up and went back to bed. She lay there in misery. Damnit I'll get you for this Xellos. when I can move again, I am in so much pain.  
  
It was true the body of the tiny sorceress was racked with painful spasms. The group was in mutual agreement about staying another day just to rest up because nobody was really in the traveling mood.  
  
Well, after nibbles of food, trips to the toilet and few long naps. The group was ready to travel again. They were headed towards Seyrunn to browse the libraries, Zel really hadn't been able to look through them, Amelia wanted to see her father, and Lina and Gourry didn't have any business in Seyrunn they were just tagging along.  
  
Although Lina thought she might do a little browsing of her own in the libraries. They were still a little ways from Seyrunn when suddenly Lina felt so sick. She ran behind a bush and threw up anything she had eaten in the last meal. She crawled back and collapsed at Gourry's feet.  
  
"Don't...feel...good," she said as she fainted. Everybody just stared in shock. Everybody bent down to see her. Suddenly Xellos appeared.  
  
"Hmm, just as I thought, well you must get to Seyrunn quickly she looks sick," he said smirking.  
  
Gourry picked up her frail body, Zel carried her stuff and Amelia worried about Miss Lina. Xellos disappeared again. They soon got to Seyrunn and Lina was awake and being checked over by a palace doctor.  
  
Soon, the doctor, who was a woman, asked to be with Lina alone for a few minutes, everyone obliged, and they were in the room alone with the doors shut. The doctor began to ask more personal questions. Lina answered them as best she could.  
  
"When was the last time you had your period?"  
  
"About a month ago, in fact it should be coming any day now,"  
  
"Ok, have you had any large amounts of alcohol lately?"  
  
"Well, Yes me and my friends had a little too much about 3 weeks ago, and I guess I haven't recovered yet"  
  
"Do you remember anything about that night?"  
  
"Uh, no not really,"  
  
"So you could have done something and you would never know?"  
  
"Uh I guess?"  
  
"Okay, I have a theory about what your illness, because you don't remember what happened on that night and it's been too long for it to still be a symptom of hangover," she said.  
  
"So what's your theory?"  
  
"Well, I think you may be pregnant but you need a spell to see if you are or not," Lina paled at the doctor's words. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. She looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Could you not tell me friends until you're sure that I am.?"  
  
"Pregnant?" answered the doctor.  
  
"Yes," said Lina  
  
"I will do that, I wouldn't want to worry your friends for nothing but I'm pretty sure I'm right" The thing that scared Lina the most was she thought the doctor was right too. The doctor opened the doors and everybody crowded around the bed.  
  
"What do you have Miss Lina?" said Amelia.  
  
"Well, the doctor doesn't know yet, but she's going to look into something it might be,"  
  
"Well, what could it be?" asked Zel  
  
"I don't know she didn't tell me," Lina didn't like lying to her friends but she also didn't want them to know just yet. If it was pregnancy, who was the father, she had been very drunk and could've had sex with anybody.  
  
She was scared and a little excited. She really wasn't the paternal type, what would she do, she wouldn't abandon it, she would try her hardest. Wait, I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant she thought.  
  
"Guys, I want to rest, stay here if you like but don't complain about my snoring," Lina said with a yawn. Everybody moved, except Gourry. He stayed by her side until the doctor came back.  
  
The doctor put a hand over Lina's "stomach" and said a few words. After a few minutes the doctor's hand turned red. Gourry didn't know what this meant, but he went to go tell everyone else but he waited until the doctor left, she didn't seem to notice him.  
  
He got up and went outside to find Amelia. He found her in the palace gardens, talking to her father. She looked up when Gourry approached.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Gourry is something wrong with Miss Lina?"  
  
"Um, I don't know but the doctor came in a put her hand over Lina's stomach and said a few words then her hand turned red. Do you know what that means?" Amelia's eyes widened as she exclaimed  
  
"No, it couldn't be, I have to see for myself!" with that she ran out of the gardens.  
  
"Do you know what she's talking about?" Gourry asked Prince Phil  
  
"Nope, not a clue," he replied.  
  
****************************Meanwhile*****************************  
  
Amelia rushed into Lina's room. Lina was awake.  
  
"Is it true Miss Lina?"  
  
"Is what true Amelia?"  
  
"That you're pregnant?"  
  
"What? That's crazy!"  
  
"Is it really? Mr. Gourry saw the doctor perform a pregnancy spell, and it turned RED!"  
  
"What does that mean; I'm not too good at those sorts of things,"  
  
"If it turns red you're pregnant, if it turns blue you're not!"  
  
"Amelia, Gourry is a jellyfish brain are you sure you got it right?"  
  
"She's got it right" said the doctor coming in, I was the one to perform the spell, and yes it did turn red," Lina paled and fainted.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder whose it is?" said Amelia  
  
"She doesn't know, it probably happened when you guys got drunk, she said she didn't remember anything,"  
  
"Hmm, I guess that seems right it's been about a month since that happened,"  
  
"Well, your friend is about a month along, what are you going to tell your companions?"  
  
"Well, I could say Miss Lina's very sick and needs to stay the castle while we find a cure, but that would worry them a lot. Mr. Gourry would probably not leave her side and then we would lose this part of the castle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when Miss Lina's mad she tends to go overboard,"  
  
"Oh well she'll have to control herself because using a lot of magic would hurt the baby."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't know how she'll do it because she probably won't stay here, she'll want to travel around."  
  
"Well, that's okay as long as she's careful,"  
  
"Miss Lina is usually not careful,"  
  
"This is going to be a long nine months for you and your friends,"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Amelia sighed.  
  
"I heard that!" said Lina groggily.  
  
"Well, good, because you need to control yourself for the next 8 months, you can't blow up anything and everything anymore," said Amelia.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to talk to your friend," said the doctor before she left.  
  
"Miss Lina using too much magic at one time may hurt the baby, that means no more dragon slaves for a while, you could probably cast some minor spells but nothing big,"  
  
"Yeah, I figured, I do and don't want to be pregnant, I do because it's the chance of a lifetime, and I don't because I'm not ready to be a parent yet,"  
  
"Well, you have us to help you,"  
  
"I know but I don't want to burden you guys with me, I know how annoying I am not being pregnant, but now it will be ten times worse."  
  
"I wonder what we'll tell Mr. Gourry,"  
  
"Wait what about Zel?" said Lina.  
  
"Well, that will be easy, but you know with Gourry he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, he won't understand as easily,"  
  
"Oh, your right, well, I don't know," said Lina.  
  
"Well, here they come, should we just tell them now?"  
  
"I guess it won't be long before Zel catches on,"  
  
"Hey Lina what's going on? Gourry said there was something important having to do with red." Lina and Amelia laughed.  
  
"Well, Miss Lina is pregnant,"  
  
"I figured as much, but what now are you going to travel with us?"  
  
"Um. What's pregnant" Gourry chimed in.  
  
"She's going to have a baby; uh... she's going to be a mom" explained Amelia  
  
"What? When did this happen?" he asked.  
  
"Well, about a month ago when all of us got drunk, so the father could be either of you." Zel blushed and Gourry just looked confused.  
  
"Well, we are going to be here for a while because I still want to comb the libraries." said Zel.  
  
"And that might take awhile, so when your finished we'll see," said Amelia. Lina sighed, how was she going to get through this? 


	2. New life

Hey guys! It's the all powerful goddess again, here to give you another chapter of The Chosen one! Hmm kinda eerie huh? Well anyway hope you enjoy the story! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~eight months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in this bed! I want to go outside!" screamed a very pregnant Lina.  
  
"But Miss Lina you know you can't go outside it will hurt that baby. You are too fragile," said Amelia.  
  
They were alone so Amelia tried to press the topic of who the father was, Lina was always testy, and shaken when this subject came up nobody, had been able to get much out of her about it.  
  
They gave up and just decided that she didn't know. However, Amelia felt differently, she knew Lina, and she doubted that Lina didn't know who the father of her child was, she could probably just wasn't telling.  
  
"Say Miss Lina, um I was wondering if you really knew who the father was?" said Amelia carefully. Lina's head jerked around to look at Amelia.  
  
"What would make you think that I knew?" Her voice was shaking.  
  
"Well, your voice is shaking. Which means you're nervous which means if you don't know who it is, you have some clue." replied Amelia. Lina sighed.  
  
"You caught me, I actually don't know who the father is, but I do have some clue."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it has to be one of the guys."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking really hard about this and it has to be one of our guys, most guys wouldn't sleep with me if they were really drunk because of the consequences when I woke up next to them, so it has to be one of our guys, I mean they would still be afraid but they would accept responsibility."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, it won't be much longer, then I'll have to do the mom thing." A silence arose between them.  
  
"Amelia, do you think I'd make a good mom?" said Lina. Her voice was shaking.  
  
"Of course Miss Lina! You are a caring loving person. when you want to be. I'm sure you would a great mom!"  
  
"That's reassuring. Thanks Amelia. You know sometimes I don't always act like I appreciate you, but I do, you are a vital part of our team, you and Gourry as much as he's a jellyfish brain, he is still a fierce protector and a gentle caretaker.  
  
I love Zel's air of mystery, and heartlessness. He does have feelings even if he doesn't show them. You guys are my family basically, and I hope you will be a family to my baby. I hope you know that I won't stop traveling because of this baby. I'm anxious to get back out there.  
  
I know I've had enough adventures to last my lifetime, but I'm not ready to give it up yet." Amelia sniffed and cried. "Oh Miss Lina, that was the first time you have ever expressed much feelings about our group.  
  
I would be honored to be this baby's family. I never knew you regarded me as family, Oh Miss Lina!" She gave her a hug, and cried into her shirt.  
  
However, they weren't the only ones who heard, another person also heard, this and was glad to hear it. He slipped out of the corridor. He knew who the father of Lina's baby was, it was him.  
  
He smiled mischievously. He had known all along. It would be intriguing to be the father. He had never done this, he wondered what it would be like to be a dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina was in bed like usual, when she felt a pain in her abdomen. Nobody was in her room, and she didn't think anyone was around. She felt another, she knew she was in labor now, but what would she do? She decided to scream for anyone.  
  
"HEY!!! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE??" she screamed.  
  
"I NEED HELP!!" she screamed again. Nothing, there was no sound. She decided to try something else.  
  
"XELLOSS!! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND SOMEWHERE" she screamed.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can call me whenever you want," Lina started her breathing that the doctor taught her.  
  
"Xellos, I need help, go get someone, please,"  
  
"Why Miss Inverse? You're giving me a good meal,"  
  
"Just do it, remember I saved your butt from Gaav? Do this for me!"  
  
"Fine, but no more favors for you!" he disappeared. It seemed like forever, then Gourry came in and ran to her bedside.  
  
"Lina what's wrong?" he asked frantically. Lina heard the Mazoku laugh.  
  
"OH YEAH XELLOS REAL FUNNY!" She screamed as a contraction came on again.  
  
"Here Lina hold my hand," he said gently.  
  
"No Gourry go get help Hurry!"  
  
"No, Lina I can't leave you alone,"  
  
"Yes, you can, I'll die if I don't get the right help, go get Zel or Amelia hurry," she said between clinched teeth. Gourry ran as fast as he could looking for Zel or Amelia. He finally found Zel, and he yelled,  
  
"ZEL HURRY LINA'S DYING!!!" Zel looked alarmed then said, "She's not dying she's pregnant. OH GOD SHE'S IN LABOR!! GO GET AMELIA!!" Gourry ran to go find Amelia and Zelgadis ran to Lina's room.  
  
He could hear the screams from down the hall. Why no one was down in this area, he didn't know but he would make sure to chew someone out for not being here to watch lina.  
  
He entered her room, and she looked over at him and screamed again.  
  
"AHHHH GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!!" Zel didn't know what to do, except, hold her hand, it's not like her grip could really hurt him. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Squeeze Lina, Squeeze my hand!" he yelled at her. The contraction finally ended because she stopped screaming, then Amelia and some attendants burst into the room, pushed Zelgadis out, and shut the door.  
  
He and Gourry paced outside the door for what seemed like hours. They didn't know who the father was but they were still worried, especially Gourry. He was at the point of ripping his hair out when Amelia came out, and said,  
  
"It's a girl, Miss Lina had a girl!" There are no words to describe the look of relief on Zel and Gourry's faces. They sank into the chairs that were out there and sighed.  
  
Gourry then looked up and said, "Can we see her?" Amelia thought for a moment and said, "Let me ask Miss Lina," she went into the room and came out again.  
  
"Miss Lina says she wants to see you guys one at a time, you first Mister Gourry," Gourry got up and followed Amelia into the room. He saw Lina laying in the bed, she looked very weak.  
  
She was holding her daughter. When Gourry saw her daughter, he knew, that it was his. He knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he knew that this was his daughter, he also knew that Lina knew too, and if Amelia didn't know she was blind.  
  
The child had small red curls and deep blue eyes. She also had some of his features, and many of Lina's.  
  
"So Gourry, now you know, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, of course I knew it was mine, I woke up in bed next to you, when I saw you there I got scared and went back to my room. I didn't know if you would hate me forever or not, I certainly was not ready to have a fireball up my ass, I was hungover.  
  
When I found out you were pregnant I didn't knew how you would take it, so I kept it to myself, but Lina I promise I'll be the best father I can to this child, I will always love it, and I will never abandon you or this child, I make this promise with my life,"  
  
Lina wasn't sure how to take this, she had mixed feelings but the first thing that came to mind was , " You knew and you didn't tell me? I stayed awake for hours thinking trying to remember who I went to bed with and you knew? I don't know if I can forgive you for this," she said in a quivering voice.  
  
Gourry looked extremely hurt. Then Lina changed her tone, "Yet, you are still the father of my baby, and I can not have this baby growing up with out a father, so I suppose I will forgive you," Gourry looked relieved.  
  
"So Miss Lina, what are you going to name the child?" asked Amelia  
  
"I think I'll name her Lily Anna Inverse." She replied.  
  
"Lily Inverse, I like the sound of that," said Amelia.  
  
Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Zel poked his head in the room and Amelia motioned for him to come over to the bed. He came over and knew suddenly who the father was, after that he relaxed.  
  
"Lina she's beautiful, what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Lily," Lina replied, as she caressed the head of her baby.  
  
"Zel, I want you to be the godfather of Lily," she continued to say.  
  
"Lina I'd be honored," he said.  
  
About a month passed and the group was ready to travel again. Zel had finished combing the libraries. He had found little useful information. The group decided to follow a trail he was able to dig up. They had hope for him.  
  
Lina wanted to see her family, and hometown, although she dreaded facing her sister. Everybody was anxious to meet, the only person that scared Lina. She wasn't afraid to face dark lords and monsters but she was afraid of her sister.  
  
They were a bit curious, to meet her. So they were on their way to the outer continent. It was going to be interesting with a month old baby girl, and the journey would be a lot harder.  
  
Hey let me know how you like it. sorry, I was so late getting the second chapter out. Email me here: Moonprincess92@hotmail.com PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. the encounter

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been busy, and I had surgery so it's been weird. Anyways I'm getting back to you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! And please, no flames ^_^;  
  
Lina dragged herself up from her place, and went to her baby. It was early and she was tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but no having a baby means not getting any sleep at all.  
  
Lina sighed. Was she, Lina Inverse in over her head? She had defeated Shabrinigdo, Phibrizzo, and Dark star.  
  
How could she not do this? Gourry was no help either, he slept like a rock so rousing him was hard. He did all he could in the day time and he usually awoke early. Amelia helped out a lot.  
  
Zel was nervous around the baby. He usually slept away from the rest of them, but he also helped out in his own way. The baby's cries would attract the attention of several unwanted guests, and he usually was the one to take care of them. Lina was grateful for all of them.  
  
The baby was almost 6 months old. She was getting more beautiful as she grew. They had almost reached Lina's homeland. It was in the outer world, and on the far edge, so getting there had been hard.  
  
Lina was terrified of only two things in the world. Slugs, and her sister, and she hadn't decided which was most terrifying. Lina wagered probably her sister, but you could kill a slug with salt easily, but Luna, she could kill you just that easily. After a while she got the baby to sleep, and Lina went back to sleep.  
  
Unknowingly, someone was watching them, and had been watching them. She was amused. She turned to a certain Purple haired trickster, and said, "That's the child?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. The woman laughed.  
  
"Hmm this will be very interesting indeed, well then come Lina, I'll be waiting for you," with that last comment, the two disappeared.  
  
The next morning Amelia was the first to wake and tended Lily while Lina slept. She sighed; she hoped to have a family of her own someday. She thought of Zelgadis and blushed.  
  
Gourry began to awake, and as soon as he did, Amelia handed him the baby. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cradled his daughter, she cooed softly. Amelia had already made breakfast for all of them, and they would leave some for Lina.  
  
Lina had told them that they were close to her home town and it wouldn't be much longer to get there, that was good, they had passed few towns in the past 2 months so they had to sleep outside a lot and he didn't think it was good for the baby but he didn't say anything, it seemed anything could incur Lina's wrath and he didn't want petty fights.  
  
He was trying to get the hang of the dad thing. It was kinda working. He was trying his hardest, and he knew Lina tried to be patient with him.  
  
Finally Lina awoke, Zel came around, and they were ready to leave. It was already about nine, they had to get going, they would have usually been traveling for an hour or two by now.  
  
They all understood that with the baby it was harder. They had to stop continually in the beginning because Lina got tired, and had to take care of the baby. Now they didn't stop so much.  
  
They had almost reached their destination, and Lina was getting antsy. She was not as happy as she seemed to be getting home.  
  
After a few hours of traveling they came upon a town. Lina's eyes widened as she saw it but she didn't say a word.  
  
They knew that they had reached their destination, by Lina's reaction. They walked into the town and Lina stopped and looked around.  
She was home, she sighed; Luna already knew she was here, but she was probably working. She was hesitant to go into the town restaurant, but Luna would find her no matter what, and she needed to face her fear.  
  
Lina took her daughter from Gourry, and walked towards the café. The others watched as Lina walked toward her destination with determination. They slowly began to follow her; they weren't going to miss a chance to see Lina's sister.  
As Lina entered, she looked around, and did not see Luna, so she sat at a table. Moments later her companions joined her. They started to chat, when all of a sudden, a waitress came up to their table. They all looked up, and then out of the corners of their eyes watched Lina.  
  
"Hello Luna, its been a while," she said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing here," Luna replied as she scanned the table.  
  
"Still hanging out with trash I see, hmm I never knew you to try and kidnap a child," she continued. Lina shook with anger.  
  
"I would never, that is my daughter, and Luna if you touch one hair on her head I will make you regret it," Lina spat. Luna looked at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Lina do you remember the last time you tried to threaten me?" asked Luna. Lina's eyes widened but she didn't calm down.  
  
"Yes, you half killed me, but I promise you if you try to hurt my daughter there will be hell to pay," Luna cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, her silence told Lina that either she didn't care or she didn't want to make trouble.  
  
"Um excuse me, can we order now? I'm hungry," stated Gourry. Luna looked over at him, "I suppose this means you're coming home tonight, hmm well whatever, just don't get in my way," Lina seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Yes, I want to see Mom and Dad; are they well?"  
  
"As well as they could be, go visit them and find out, now what'll it be?" she replied irritated.  
  
"They all placed their orders, and it was quiet for the rest of the meal. They paid but before they could leave, Luna came back over and said,  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's the baby's name?" Lina cocked an eyebrow but replied,  
  
"Her name is Lily Anna Inverse, want to hold her," she said uncertainly. Luna glanced at the crowd, and the replied,  
  
"Why would I want to hold her," Luna then saw the child and then sighed,  
  
"Alright, just for a minute" Lina handed her the child but did not take her eyes off of her sister for a minute. Luna thought this act amusing, so she said,  
  
"What are you afraid I'll drop her like this" as she said that she let go of the baby. Lina lunged for the child only to find herself on the ground without her daughter she got up and saw that her baby was floating right in front of Luna, who had a huge smirk pasted on her face.  
  
Lina grabbed her child before Luna decided to try anything else. Lina got up and started to leave but before she could go she heard Luna whisper behind her,  
  
"You know I'll deal with you later Lina," Lina knew but it wouldn't happen like it used to, she could fight back now and she would try her hardest. She wouldn't let Luna touch her baby again. She started to head toward her family home.  
  
She did miss her parents, and she wondered how they were, probably pretty good considering Luna was here. 


End file.
